


Day Two:Nerd Girlfriends

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Sanvers Week One-shots [2]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers Week, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Alex and Maggie watch Beauty and the Beast.





	Day Two:Nerd Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a product of a late night, and of working at a job that has shown Beauty and the Beast on its TV for the past week and a half non stop. I hope you like this incredibly fluffy story.

“Danvers are you crying?” Maggie asked, seeing her fiancée trying to hide the fact that she was rubbing her eyes.  


“No! I just got some salt from the popcorn in my eyes.” Alex protested.  


“Babe, You didn’t have any popcorn. You made it for me remember.” Maggie said, knowingly.  


Alex sighed. “Ok, fine. Yes, I’m crying. This song is just so beautiful.”  


They were watching the new Beauty and the Beast remake, and it was around the part where the Beast is watching Belle ride away to go to her father, while singing _Evermore._ Both women had already admitted that the animated version had been their favorite Disney movie as a kid, so they had been eager to see how the live action compared to the original.  


Maggie smiled, and pulled Alex’s closer as they cuddled on what was now their couch.  


“Are you getting soft on me, Danvers?” Maggie asked, teasing her.  


“Always.” Alex said, before kissing her. They sat in silence for a while, just content to be with one another. Suddenly Alex pauses the movie and turns to look at Maggie. “I feel like that sometimes.”  


“What soft?” Maggie teased her again. It had annoyed her at first, Alex’s habit of pausing movies to talk to her about things, but the more she got to know the DEO agent, the more she realized that there was a lot going in that big, wonderful, brilliant mind and sometimes Alex just had to talk about whatever it was she was thinking about otherwise it would drive her crazy. Her thoughts were usually very insightful, and it made Maggie feel closer to her, that Alex wanted to have these kind of intimate, deep but mostly nerdy conversations with her  


“No!’ Alex scoffed, then sighed.“I just feel like I can relate to the Beast, I was a rather grumpy and grouchy person that everyone was scared of until a beautiful girl came along and showed me that there was a different way to be, a whole world that I’ve never noticed. You showed me that I could be someone different, a better more comfortable version of myself.” She looked at Maggie, her beautiful brown eyes shone with love and happiness and Maggie melted at the sight of them.  


“Aww, babe.” Maggie cooed, as she was the one with tears in her own eyes now, because she knew that Alex is being serious. “Well, if you feel like the Beast, then I feel like Belle. I never really fit in anywhere, until I found a home in the most unlikely place, with a new family made of a quirky, but lovable people, and I found love with a person that has a grumpy, grouchy tough, badass exterior, to hide the secretly soft, gentle, romantic, and loving heart that lives inside of her.”  


Alex was crying now too. She didn’t reply, but instead leaned over to kiss her deeply. They kissed for a long time, using touch to communicate what words just weren’t enough to express. Alex pulled away first.  


“I love you, Maggie Sawyer.” She said smiling, in that goofy, adorable, love-drunk way that made Maggie’s heart melt once again.  


“I love you too, Alex Danvers.” Maggie said, as she cuddled Alex to her side once more. Alex unpaused the movie, and they watched the rest in silence, but in perfect contentment. And as the movie ended, and they finally headed off to bed holding hands, Alex got an idea. 

Then next day Alex got with Winn and they made a plan, and slowly but surely the plan came together. In the few months before Halloween, Winn put his badass sewing skills to work, and made each one of the Superfriends costumes from Beauty and the Beast, while Alex secretly took dancing lessons to be able to properly dance with her fiancée. When Winn finished the costumes she got the rest of the Superfriends together and told them her plan, and what parts they would play in making this a magical night for Maggie. Everyone had been awestruck at the thought process that Alex had put into this, and they all loved it and thought it was brilliant. They all were excited to play their role, and anticipated Halloween night. 

Maggie woke up alone on Halloween morning, but when she got up she was surprised to see that breakfast already made and laid out for her. The dress Alex had Winn make for her had been wrapped in gold wrapping paper, and when Maggie opened the package, it she found a note saying: **Maggie, Sorry I got called in this morning, but J’onn gave me just enough time to make you breakfast. Please meet me tonight, 311 N Orchard Street 8pm. Wear this, it’s a themed costume party. See you tonight, my love.**  


Maggie laughed, it was the exact same time and place as their Valentine’s Day prom, months prior. She wondered what exactly her fiancée had in mind for tonight.  
The day passed very slowly, and Maggie was stuck doing paperwork for most of it, but soon Maggie was back in their apartment, getting ready.  


When she arrived at 8, she was surprised to see that the Superfriends were there too, and in costume. James was dressed like Cogsworth, and Winn like Lumière. (Maggie thought it was fitting since their relationship was a lot like the two characters, they were always arguing and trying to show the other one up, playfully of course.) They held the doors to the building open for her when she arrived, and as she passed they each handed her a single white rose, before they followed her inside, closing the door behind them. (Maggie thought she heard soft clicks from James’s ever present camera as they walked.)  


Then she was greeted in the hallway, by J’onn and M’gann, who were Maurice and Mrs. Potts. M’gann even had a little teacup in her hand, with Chip’s face painted on it. The sight made Maggie both want to laugh and cry, especially when M’gann handed her another single white rose. J’onn gently smiled at her and took her arm in his and escorted her the rest of the way.  
Kara and Lena met her at the ballroom doors, which were closed. Kara was dressed up as Madame de Garderobe, and Lena was dressed up as the Madame’s husband, Maestro Cadenza. Maggie gave them a knowing look and they both blushed. She accepted another rose from each them, and after a few seconds they opened the doors. Maggie gasped.  


The ballroom had been transformed, wasn’t quite precise replica to the one in the movie, but it was as pretty darn close as one could get without changing the whole design of the room. The Chandelier in the center of the room had been turned down low, but the wall light candelabras located around the room provided enough light to see by. J’onn guided her in, and everyone else followed. Maggie looked around for Alex, wondering what costume she’s in, but she didn’t have to wonder for long. Suddenly, Alex was there, dressed in a high collared white shirt, blue black trousers, shiny black boots,and that signature blue coat with the tales. Her costume was spot on minus the fir, and Maggie smiled. Alex was The Beast to her Belle, and suddenly Maggie got it. This whole time she thought it was a theme costume party, but now she understood that this is something else entirely. She felt excited and a little bit nervous, as she wondered what Alex was going to do next.  


Alex held out her hand, and offered her a single red rose. Maggie accepted it without hesitation, and Alex smiled. She motioned at M’gann, who gently took all of her flowers from her to put them in a vase. Maggie seemed confused for a moment, but then she didn’t think about the flowers anymore, because Alex was holding out her hand for her to take, and Maggie did, realizing that Alex was asking her to dance.  


Maggie heard music playing in the background, and tears filled her eyes, as she looked behind her to see Lena playing the piano, with Kara sitting next to her on the bench. The song was _Beauty and the Beast_ , and Kara’s voice filled the air as she sung _Tale as old as time. True as it can be…_  


Alex wrapped one arm around Maggie’s waist, and grab her hand gently with the other. She gulped, like Beast did in the cartoon and with a look of wonderment and started to lead her in a soft waltz.  


“Danvers, I don’t know how to dance.” Maggie admitted shyly, as she attempted to follow Alex’s lead.  


“It’s ok, Sawyer. Just relax into me, I’ll guide you.” Alex replied, as she leaned down to kissed her fiancée as she lead them around the dance floor. Maggie kissed her back and soon she was lost in the moment, lost in Alex’s arms, the feel of her.  


She didn’t notice that Kara and Lena had gone through the song a few times, to in order to give the couple more time to dance, while they shyly exchanged their own loving glances, each wondering if next time this could be them. Maggie didn’t notice that James was quietly taking pictures of them from all different angles, and Winn standing next to him watching them proudly, so happy that his big sister finally found someone to make her smile and not hit him on the head so much. Maggie didn’t notice that J’onn and M’gann held hands, tears in their eyes as they watched as their family came together to help Alex properly ask her fiancée to marry her.  


The music eventually faded and Maggie pulled her head from where it had been resting against Alex’s chest. She looked up into Alex’s face saying  


“This was beautiful, Thank you.” She leaned up to kiss her. Alex smiled into the kiss, and then pulls back.  


“It’s not over yet, love.” Gently she removed her arm from around Maggie’s waist, and moved away slightly, although she never let go of Maggie’s hand. She looked over towards Winn, who came forward smiling. He handed her a small box, and Alex took it from him, and before Maggie could blink, Alex was down on one knee in front of her, holding the box now opened showing off a beautiful white gold ring.  


“Maggie Sawyer, (Maggie loved her even more for not using her hated first and middle name.) I know you’ve already said yes to me once, but once upon a time, you told me you wanted a lifetime of firsts with me, and you deserve the first of perfect proposal. So Maggie would you do me the honor of being my wife?” Alex asked.  


Maggie full on was crying now, she didn’t expect this and god was her girlfriend was so damn beautiful. Maggie had never considered herself a girl who liked cheesy things liked this, but she absolutely loved this, mostly because Alex took the time to pull this all together and Alex had remembered what they had said to each other during that movie night so long ago.  


“Yes, Alex Danvers, I’ll marry you.” She said though her tears. Alex smiled and took the ring out of the box, and slipped on to her finger. Maggie didn’t even care what the rest of ring looked like, all she had eyes for was the beautiful woman in front of her.  


She pulled Alex to her feet, and kissed her hard, while the Superfriends, her family laughed and clapped. After a moment, they parted, and Alex let go of her hand long enough to receive the hugs and congratulations the rest of the group had for them. Maggie had then discovered that Alex had hired a caterer, and that there were more guests that had arrived in other costumes to join them in the celebration. Soon, Eliza was there dressed as a Starship Captain, Agent Vasquez and Lucy had partnered up to be Bonnie and Clyde and A few of Maggie’s friends from the bar, as well as her Captain and her Partner had shown up, each dressed in their own costumes from various movies and TV shows.  


Soon the food was cleared away and The dance floor was opened up to all, and the sound of the cha cha slide filled the air. It wasn’t until they got home after midnight and they were out on the balcony, looking up at the stars, still dressed up that Maggie asked the question she had been waiting to know all evening.  


“How long have you been planning this?” Maggie asked, as they faced each other holding hands.  


“Since the first time we watched the movie together, and we had that discussion about the characters. It took some planning, but it was worth it, right?”Alex replied. Maggie laughed.  


“Alex, tonight was wonderful. You make me feel so special.” Maggie said. Alex gently rubbed her fingers across Maggie’s cheek.  


“You are special, Maggie, and I want to spend the rest of our lives showing you just how special and how loved you are.” Alex said, softly, as she kissed her fiancée once more.  


“Are you getting soft on me, Danvers?” Maggie said, pulling away to look at her again, she could get lost in those eyes.  


“Always.” Alex replied, as she grabbed her fiancée’s hand and started to her lead her back inside.  


Maggie smiled. “Good.” She didn’t want this moment or this night to end, but she looked forward to a lifetime of moments like these, of being in love with this woman, of making a life with her.  


“Hey, Alex?” Maggie asked, stopping them for a moment, as they reached the door. Alex turned back to her.  


“Yeah, babe?” Alex replied.  


“For our honeymoon, can we go to Disneyland?” Alex’s smile lit up the room.  


“Hell yes!” Alex said kissing her and pulling her closer as she moved her lips down Maggie’s neck. “ I bet you I can get an autograph from all of the characters, before you do. ”  


“You’re on Danvers!” Maggie challenged, gently moving her hand around Alex’s body and under her coat to grab her ass and pull her closer. “Winner gets a flash grenade!”  


“In your dreams, Sawyer!” Alex growled in her ear. “I’ve got a better proposition for you… let’s go to bed, and I’ll make you forget all about that flash grenade. We can make a bang all our own.”  


Maggie chuckled as she felt Alex open the door, and gently moved them inside.  


“That was a good one, you are such a nerd.”  


“Takes one to know one, Maggie Sawyer”  


“Soon to be Sawyer-Danvers to you, Agent Dr. Danvers.” Maggie countered.  


Alex paused in mid motion, then said softly, tears in her eyes. “I think I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a note telling me what you think, and I'll see you all tomorrow. :)


End file.
